Wind Song
by Ztarlight
Summary: Dib contemplating on his life. What are Zim's thoughts? Warnings are: slash, and angst. This is finished!
1. Default Chapter

[Erm... I made a HUGE mistake. I was trying to upload a new version of Chapter 6 when I accidentally overwrote Chapter 1. I'm going to rewrite this to the best of my memory, as I no longet have the file saved on my computer. This is slash, so if you don't like it, get lost. And before you tell me that Dib and Zim are not gay, don't. No one knows. That's why we write fanfics.]  
  
[I don't own IZ.]  
  
  
Wind Song  
  
  
  
Dib stepped outside and let the wind ruffle his hair. He sighed, and listened to the breeze that was flowing, both inside and outside his mind.  
  
He was going through that time in humans know as puberty, and was a strange time it was. He felt, saw, and heard things in a new perspective. One of the things in especially in perspective were his feelings. He had heard that unrequited love was common, but love of any kind was foreign to him. Perhaps, even, as foreign as the object of his unsurpassed worship...  
  
Well, perhaps not that far into affection, but it was indeed love. No one else had made him feel this way. Yet his love was still not returned, as far as Dib knew, anyway.   
  
What a strange feeling...  
  
Dib looked off into the distance and let his mind churn with thoughts again. Love was already an uncommon thing for Dib to havem but his was special. Not only was his love felt for someone of his own gender, but not even of his own race. An alien. An Irken...  
  
A rather SHORT Irken...  
  
But size wasn't important now, since the love that Dib felt was so undeniably HUGE. He looked through the trees and past the houses until he saw Zim's green and purple house.  
  
For a few minutes that passed as days, Dib stared at the house, still unmoving from his original post on his front porch. He had to know... he had to see if Zim cared about him. And even if he didn't... at least he'd know the truth. Besides, he couldn't hold this in any longer...  
  
From the moment that Zim had arrived in Ms. Bitter's classroom, that fateful day, Dib had known that Zim was different. Like him. Misunderstood. He could just never express it into words. But now the words were coming. If only he could speak them...  
  
And then he started chasing Zim. Spying on him. Stalking him. Even though Zim could've killed him at any moment. Still, having proof that he wasn't insane gave him something to live for, anf ZIm was certainly worth dying for.  
  
Speaking of dying, Dib felt his heart break. He had to know. He dreaded the worst, but the worst that could happen was that Zim would say no. I don't like you. You are crazy if you love me.  
  
That would hurt. But there are others like Dib...  
  
Aren't there?  
  
Dib would have to find out later. As the 7th minute-day rolled by, Dib knew what he had to do. Setting his sights on the green and purple house in the distance, he knew there was no turning back. He took a deep breath.  
  
He took a step forward.... 


	2. Irken Troubles

(Ah, angst. Yummy, yummy angst, sweetly combined with Dib/Zim slash. ::inhales deeply:: What a recipe. And when you decide to make oh-so-early  
in the morning... I swear, I honestly stayed up until 1 A.M. just to start this chapter. I may not finish it in one sitting, but... R&R and enjoy it, pleeze.)  
  
  
  
Wind Song  
Chapter Two: Irken Troubles  
  
  
"So... it's true then..."  
  
It happened. After years and years of hiding the truth, it happened.  
  
The Tallest slipped in front of Zim.  
  
Quietly, he shut off the communicator.  
  
Zim sighed at the screen again. He had begun to suspect the real story behind his mission, yet the whole idea of him being sent away in the hope that  
he would die still came as a shock to him. He practicaly knew about it, so why did he feel so bad?  
  
Zim leaned against the moniter and slid down on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. He closed his eyes and recalled the memories of what he  
had just been told. The Tallest weren't exactly harsh about it, but they didn't have to be so rude either. Their words echoed in his mind...  
  
/We're surprised you didn't figure it out by now Zim.../  
  
/... you're a failure/  
  
/We no longer require your assistance in the Irken Armada.../  
  
That had been the real taker. Removed from the Armada? No... a great Invader such as himself must be included in such an elite force!!  
  
"... but how long can you fool yourself, Zim?" he said aloud, his voice cracking slightly, "How long can you pretend that you're something you're not?"  
He hung his head in shame. "And that would be a great invader..." he whispered, the tears welling up.  
  
Instantly, he brought a leather-clad glove hard across his cheek. (Don't cry, dammit.) He thought frantically. (Self-control... keep your self-control...) Just   
to be sure, he slapped himself again.   
  
It didn't help. The tears only pushed harder aginst his self-made barrier of his eyelids. But he couldn't dam the river forever, and soon a raging flood  
overflowed down the sides of Zim's face and onto the lab floor.  
  
He kept telling himself, no, stop it, but his soul never obeyed. His soul continued to pour hot, salt-streaked liquid from the ruby optics of the young  
Irken. Zim still fought it; no... (Now is not the time for weakness.) He stood up slowly, trying to control his shaky sobs.   
  
Then a transmission came back through. The Tallest had felt the slightest pangs of guilt, and it was interfering with their duties, so they called to relieve   
it. "Zim, we---"  
  
That was all that Tallest Red could speak. The moment Zim saw their faces, every memory - not just the ones from today - but the ones from long ago...  
from his banishment to FoodCourtia, the hostility towards him at the Great Assigning, all that and more came rushing back at the sight of his "leaders".  
It was too much for him to bear. His soul advanced forward with an angry avalance of tears, and Zim, who was ashamed to cry, ran from the lab, his  
unsteady wails echoing throughout the vast hallways of his laboratory.  
  
Then there was Gir, who had that unusual ability to sense when something was wrong. He offered his little andriod hugs, and as much relief as they had  
provided for Zim, something was still missing. Gir's friendship was indeed important to Zim, but... it wasn't enough. Zim longed for someone to have,  
someone to hold, someone to call his own. He chuckled lightly. "In a sense, I already do."  
  
(Dib...)  
  
Dib was the only human that had any significace to Zim in the least. He could think of no one else. Gaz, Keef, Sarah, and dozens of other scumbags that  
he was forced to be in contact with - none of them mattered. But Dib... Dib was the only human Zim could call "stinkbeast" and feel proud of it. All the  
other children would look at him weird and go back to their miserable Earth lives. On the other hand, Dib would respond, often calling him "space boy"  
or "alien scum." That would remind Zim that he had a mission, he had a purpose for living. But now that his purpose was gone, what was left?  
  
Zim closed his eyes and thought of Dib. He wanted nothing more than to see the human sliced to bits... but that was before he failed. Now that had no  
place to go, could they grow to be friends? Or beyond that even?  
  
"Never. He hates me."  
  
Zim shook the thought from his head. (Now is not the time to think negatively!!) One rule of being an Invader is being assertive. And even though Zim   
was no longer an official Invader, he still had years and years of training to put to good use. "Yes..." he decided. "I must establish a bond with Dib."  
  
Zim smiled. He had spoken the human's name without a hint of spite. That was a good start.   
  
"Gir, I'm going out! Watch the base." He had to find Dib. He had to start over. Sure, it was a risky move, but if puch led to shove, Zim still had a nifty  
little laser device in his backpod. He marched out the door, down the front walk, down the sidewalk, around the bend...  
  
And smacked right into Dib.  
  
  
  
______  
Heh, how about that? 1:42 A.M. I did it in one sitting. I never got to say it before, but big, happy thank yoo's to those who were kind enough to read  
and review to the first chapter. It's that kind of support that makes me want to write more, and it's also why I decided not to put this off until Saturday.  
I need sleep now. 


	3. Truce

(Heh... another all-nighter. Only 10:30, but... okay, maybe that *is* early. I dunno... I get really angsty late at night. The best time to write a decent fic.  
Especially a ZADR. ::sighs:: Dib and Zim are so ky-ute together... ::thinks quietly:: Maybe that's why I enjoy slash fics... gives me hope for the future.)  
  
  
  
Wind Song  
Chapter Three: Truce  
  
  
Zim stumbled to his feet. "Watch where you're going, Earth--- Dib?!"  
  
Dib steped back, shocked. "Zim? What are you doing out?"  
  
"I was, uh..." Zim frantically searched his mind for an excuse, "Out looking for someone..."  
  
"Oh... me, too."  
  
Zim bit his lip. This was going to be harder than he thought. (Start slow) he reminder himself. (Try to be nice.) "Sorry I crashed into ya'. I should really  
watch where I'm going."  
  
Dib glanced up with interest. (Did Zim just... apologize?!) "Uh... n-no, it was my fault..." (What the... why the hell am I being nice to him? He hates me!)  
"So..." Dib started, "Who were you looking for, *Zim*?"  
  
Zim swallowed. (He'll never want to be my friend... but I have to try!) "Uh..." he lowered his head. "IwaslookingforyouDib."  
  
(Wha...?) "...Zim?"  
  
Zim sighed. "I was looking for you, Dib," he said clearly. "I have a proposal to make to you."  
  
"Uh, sure. Shoot."  
  
"Well... we've know and disliked each other for an extremly long period now, but after all this time, I'm willing to make a truce with you..."  
  
Dib was slightly confused. Zim hated him, right? And now he wanted to be friends? "What's the catch?" Dib asked slowly. (Better safe than sorry,) he  
figured. (No sense in getting hurt again.)  
  
"No catch. I just want to be able to enjoy your company." Zim replied.  
  
"Oh..." Dib studied the one opposite him. Zim seemed sincere in his word, no malicious glint was sparkling in his eye, just a plead that they could   
become closer. (That's what I want, isn't it?) "Well... sure. It sounds terrific." Dib seized his oppertunity.  
  
Now Zim was shocked. He... agreed? "Oh! Great."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between them. They were aquaintences; now what? "So..." Zim said slowly, "Wanna go do something?"  
  
"Okay. Like what?"  
  
"I don't know. What do earth people your age do with friends?"  
  
"Well..." Dib thought. "We could always go to the coffee shop."  
  
"Fine. Lead the way." Zim stopped suddenly. "What's a 'coffee'?"  
  
  
  
"So... how is it?"  
  
Zim silently slurped from his cup. "It's interesting... like a bittersweet blend of flavors."  
  
Dib nodded. "Uh-huh... do you like it?"  
  
Zim smiled, the first sincere smiled Dib had ever seen on him. "I do. Thank you for bringing me out."  
  
Dib smiled in return. "No trouble at all. It's a great way to bond."  
  
Zim glanced up in slight surprise. "...Yes... it is, isn't it?" (Does he...?)  
  
Dib sat lost in thought. Everthing was going fine so far: Zim wasn't threatening him, he wasn't threatening Zim, heck, they were *enjoying* each other's  
company!! If that isn't a great accomplishment, then why did he feel so bad? (I have a chance to make a lasting bond - don't blow it!!!) He peered   
over at Zim. "Almost done?"  
  
"Hm?" Zim glanced into his nearly-empty cup. "Oh, yes, but do you think we could stay a while longer? This friendship between us is quite enjoyable,  
and I'd like to make the most of it."  
  
"I guess, but..." Dib pointed to the window. "Zim, it's getting quite dark."  
  
Zim shrugged. "So?"  
  
"I dunno... it's just... it's getting late, and..."  
  
"I'll walk you home if it makes you feel better."  
  
"Huh?" (I didn't expect him to say *that*) "Al-alright..."  
  
The two left the shop and began their journey home on the long winding avenues. Dib had to admit, the darkness made him nervous... why, he never  
could say for sure. Perhaps it was the mysterious aura of it... as deep and shadowy as the black void itself. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Relax Dib," he heard a voice say, "You're safe with me."  
  
Zim. Of course. He was safe with Zim. Zim would protect him. Zim would--- waitaminute, Zim would protect him? They were becoming friends, true, but   
you only protect someone you care about. Did Zim really care for Dib? Would it lead to something more? God, how he hoped!!  
  
Silence between them once more. Arriving at their destination, Zim turned to face Dib. "Well, I believe this is your house..."  
  
"Yeah." Dib whispered into the evening breeze. He didn't want to go, not just yet. How he wanted to kiss Zim, the conditions were perfect, but he was  
too afraid to... he was too scared of being rejected again. Instead he stared longingly for a few precious moments before turning towards the door. "I'll  
see you in skool tomorrow..."  
  
Zim reached out and grabbed Dib by his shirt collar."Not so fast..." He murmured.  
  
"What the---" Dib was cut off by a warm sensation that flowed through his body as he felt his lips being pressed softly against Zim's.  
  
  
  
____  
"It's four AM and the sky is beautiful"... heh, a kewl Jhonen quote. It's not really 4AM now, but I bet the sky was beautiful. I dunno; I slept right through it.  
I kick myself for it, too. I'm probably one of the few people who want to stay up late and get up early when they could sleep in!! Hah. I haven't "slept in"   
since I was nine. Big thank yoo's once again to everyone who took some time to R&R to the first two chapters. I don't know WHERE this is going to  
lead, but if enough people throw cheese at me, I'll continue. If you'll excuseme , I've got a severe case of lack-of-caffeine-syndrome that needs to be  
taken care of. 


	4. As Your Heart Desires

(Hiya, y'all. Gah... here I am, working dillegently on my slash fic, when I *should* be working on about twenty others... or I could be doing homwork, but do   
I really look that stupid? ^-^ Big cyborg thankies go out to Arm&Leg, and to answer your question: Thanx veddy much for the offer, but I think I've got this   
fic under control. I STILL don't know where this is headed, as I've been pretty much typing everthing out at random. Hopefully, it'll end up somewhere   
good!! Welp, I'm off to bash Nick for delaying the Zim marathon. ::grabs a HUUUUUUUUUGE metal bat from her hall closet:: Who's coming with me?)  
  
  
  
Wind Song  
Chapter Four: As Your Heart Desires  
  
  
Dib took a step back in surprise. "Z-Zim, I..."  
  
"You what?" Zim inquired. "That was what you wanted, was it not?"  
  
A nod. "Yes, but... how did you know?"  
  
Zim smiled. "I didn't. It was merely what I wanted from you, and fortunately, it was given to me." He gave Dib's hand a light squeeze. "See you at skool  
tomorrow."  
  
Dib watched Zim walk towards his home. Dib bit his lip; it took a lot of will power not to chase after Zim and beg him not to leave. But he *did* leave with  
a promise of return, which was better that Dib was used to. Satisfied, he turned arond and stepped inside.  
  
It was quiet in the house. The hum from the hall-light was the only sound Dib could make out. As he explored the house further, the sounds of video game   
music floated up to his ears.   
  
In the kitchen, Gaz was sitting contentedly at the kitchen table, banging away on her GS3. Quietly, Dib tiptoed around her to the fridge, trying his best not to  
break her concentration. He grabbed a soda, and upon comfirming that it wasn't the last, sat himself down at the table and reached for the front page.  
  
For a short moment, Dib was able to enjoy the newspaper without any distraction. Finally, after four minutes of dead silence, Gaz shut the top of her   
GameSlave with a /click/ and said, "So, are you two going out?"  
  
Dib's head shot up. "What?!"  
  
Gaz's expression never changed. "Well, are you?"  
  
Dib felt his face grow warm. "Wh-what makes you... say that?" he said, avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Well, it certainly looks that way."  
  
Dib cast his sister a pleading look. "Please don't tell anyone, Gaz. If I---"  
  
Gaz held out a hand to silence him. "Relax, Dib. You date anyone your paranormal heart desires."  
  
"...r...really, Gaz? You'd do that for me?"  
  
The purple-haired maiden shrugged and turned her game back on. "As long as you two don't ruin my life in any way, I'm cool with it."  
  
Dib smiled, relieved. "Wow. Thanks, Gaz. you have no idea---"  
  
"Great Dib, now shut up. I'm concentrating."  
  
Dib lowered his head, a wide grin plastered against his face. God, after years of pain, Dib's life was finally smoothing out. It was all going so---  
  
/tap tap tap/  
  
Dib lifted his head, listening.  
  
/tap tap tap/  
  
What was that... no... "Gaz, what's that sound?"  
  
/tap tap tap/  
  
Gaz never flinched. "I think it's called 'rain', Dib."  
  
"...Rain?" he said weakly. (Zim!!) Panicked, Dib jumped from his chair and snatched up his rain coat. "I need to go out, Gaz! I'm taking your umbrella!" He  
snatched it up on his way out the door.  
  
"Break it and die!" called a voice from the other room.  
  
Dib sped down the sidewalk as fast as his lage would allow. There was no way Zim could have gotten home yet...  
  
He just hoped it wasn't too late. 


	5. Just One More Moment

(Wow... so much yummy feedback... I'm actually surprised that ch. 4 did as well as it did... I thought the ending kinda sucked. XD But I had to end it  
SOMEwhere... Well, I know that the chappies have been kind of, well, short, and I'm hoping to make this one longer. Helping me is my new muse, Doryn.)  
  
Doryn: Shut up.  
  
Ztarlight: Doryn looks like a dog with dragon wings. He also likes to mock me.  
  
Doryn: You made me pink. For that I must destroy you.  
  
Ztarlight: ::sighs:: Excuse me, I have to disipline my... pink thing here...  
  
  
  
  
Wing Song  
Chapter Five: Just One More Moment  
  
  
Dib ran among the falling rain with that hope that he would make it on time. It was unlikely, but he had to remain calm, had to remain positive. For himself,  
and especialy for--- "Zim?!"  
  
Up ahead, Zim was lying unconcious on the sidewalk, a puddle gathering around him. Panicked, Dib ran forward to check on him, carefully positioning  
the umbrella over him. He was breathing, thank God, but his body was covered in harsh red blisters. "From this damn rain," Dib murmured. "It's amazing   
he survied after all this time."  
  
The green form moved. "...dib..." it whispered.  
  
Dib leaned over. "Yes Zim. It's me."  
  
Violet eyes opened to stare into amber ones. "How did... you know?"  
  
Dib smiled gently. "Because I know you." He pulled Zim into his arms.   
  
Zim winced slightly at the touch, but soon nestled himself against his lover. "Where are we... going, Dib?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Your base." Dib adjusted the umbrella over Zim, being careful the water didn't drip. "We're closer to there than we are to my house, so it'd make more  
sense to go there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dib was slightly shocked. "Wait... you're just gonna let me walk into your home base of operations?"  
  
"I trust you, Dib."  
  
Dib gave Zim a squeeze. "I trust you too, Zim. I love you."  
  
Zim returned the embrace. "I love you, Dib."  
  
Dib looked around. "We should be almost there."  
  
Zim nodded in reply. "Stop at the fence. I don't want you getting shot by the gnomes."  
  
Dib chuckled lightly. "That's a first."  
  
"Yes. I just hope it won't be the last."  
  
Dib leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I promise it won't be. Trust me."  
  
"I already do." They reached the end of the fence, and Zim reached over and pressed an input command on a control in a language Dib couldn't read.  
"Okay, they're off."  
  
"Great." He carried Zim to the door and rang the bell. Little Gir came clad in his puppy attire to see who the visitor was. He gasped in delight. "Hi,   
Dibby!!" Then he screamed. "Master!! What did you do to Master?"  
  
"Gir, Gir, quiet," Zim hushed, "It's okay. Dib didn't do this. He helped me."  
  
"Oh, okay." Gir opened the door and let them inside, then ran into the kitchen.  
  
Dib carefully set Zim on the couch. Then he took off his soaked jacket and looked around for a towel. Finding none, he went to see if Gir could help.  
"Gir? Where are the towels in this house?"  
  
"I dunnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."  
  
"Seriously, Gir. Zim needs them."  
  
"Okay." He waddled over to the refrigerator and pulled two large towels from the vegetable bin. "Here ya' go!"  
  
"No wonder I couldn't find 'em..." Dib took the towels from Gir's outstretched hand. "Thanks, Gir."  
  
"You're welcome. Can I help you some more?"  
  
"Uhm... I don't know, Gir..."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee---"  
  
"OKAY! Okay." Dib gave in. "Why don't you... make some soup or something? You know how, right?"  
  
Gir saluted. "Yes, sir!" He ran off to get started.  
  
Dib smiled. "What a cutie..."  
  
"You mean me?" called a voice.  
  
"I meant Gir," Dib said, turning towards Zim. He walked to the couch and sat down beside him, stroking his antennae. "Gir is cute. You're beautiful."  
He wrapped a towel around Zim and pulled him close. "The most wonderful sight I've ever seen."  
  
Zim sighed lightly. "Gosh, Dib, I... I never thought that it would be so nice to have you here with me." He buried his face into Dib's shoulder.  
  
(He's so cold...) Dib wrapped his arms tighter around Zim to warm his body. "You never know what something is like until you try it."  
  
Zim sighed again and relaxed into Dib.   
  
(Zim has a good point,) Dib thought, rubbing his back affectionately. (I'm so glad I agreed to be his friend. It's so much nicer than plotting to kill him.)  
  
Zim sighed happily. Usually he would take charge of a situation, but Dib was doing a fine job. He was the happiest he had been in a long time. The last  
time he felt so wonderful was when he was picked for Operation: Impending Doom I...  
  
Well, that was no more. His mission was a hoax, and he couldn't change that. (I don't want to change that....) Zim thought, squeezing Dib with all the   
stregnth he had. (I can stay on Earth, and we can be together.)  
  
Zim train of thought was interupted by a loud bell dinging, and then Gir shouting, "It's done!"  
  
Dib smiled; he forgot that Gir was going to make soup. "I'll be right back." He kissed Zim's cheek and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Gir was standing triumphantly on a chair next to the stove, a pot of steaming yellow liquid in front of him. "Wow, Gir, "Dib said, impressed, "It looks like   
you did a good job."  
  
The tiny andriod nodded rapidly. "Try it, try it!!" He held up a spoon. "I promise I didn't poison it this time!!"  
  
Dib laughed nervously and sipped from the pot. "Seems okay to me." Then he started choking and collapsed on the floor.  
  
Gir freaked out and jumped to the floor. "AHHHHHH!!! NONONONONONONO!!!! I did it right... I know I did..."  
  
Then Dib sat up suddenly. "Gotcha."  
  
Gir just blinked at him for a moment, then tackled him to the floor while hugging his head, saying how glad he was that Dib wasn't dead.  
  
"Gir, GIR! It was a joke."  
  
"A joke?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
(A joke? Jokes are funny.) Gir thought and rolled on the floor in giggles.  
  
Dib shook his head and prepared a dish for Zim. "Never change, Gir. We love you too much the way you are."  
  
"Aww.... I love you too!" Gir exclaimed, attatching himself to Dib's leg, who managed to got to the living room.  
  
"Zim...?" He called. "Are you awake?"  
  
The green lump on the couch stirred. "Hmm...? Yes, hardly..."  
  
Dib sat down. "Are you okay?"  
  
"... I'm cold, Dib..." he hinted.  
  
Dib smiled and used his free hand to pull Zim into an embrace. "I've brought something for you to eat."  
  
Zim peered closely at what Dib was offering to him. "It's very kind of you Dib, but I can't eat your Earth food. It makes me ill."  
  
"This is different," Dib explained. "It a special kind of food that helps a person recover."  
  
"You forget, I'm not human."  
  
"You never know about something until you try it." Dib reminded.  
  
"I---" Zim bit his lip. He was beaten, so he might as well try it. "Oh... okay." He reached for the spoon. "AHH! It's hot!"  
  
Dib blushed in embarrasment. "Whoops... sorry." He picked up another spoonful and gently blew on it. "There." He placed the spoon in in Zim's mouth.  
  
"Mmm... ah, that's nice..." Zim said after swallowing.  
  
"You see?" Dib said, getting some more ready.  
  
He finished the bowl. Satisfied, Zim leaned on Dib, purring softly. "That was wonderful..." he tilted his head back to look into Dib's warm copper eyes.   
  
The clock that was in the hallway chimed once, twice, thrice... "It's ten o'clock already..." Dib observed.   
  
"It's late. You should get going."  
  
"I'd better call Gaz."  
  
"Why? To say you're on your way?"  
  
"No," Dib reached for the phone, "To tell her I'm not coming home tonight."  
  
Zim's eyes widened with shock. "What?! What do you mean?"  
  
"I need to stay here with you. You're not in your top condition, and someone needs to look out for you."  
  
"Dib, I..." Zim blinked back his tears, "You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Zim..." Dib turned to face him, "You don't know this, but knowing that you're on Earth gives me a reason to live."  
  
"Ohh..." Zim smiled serenely, his ruby eyes welling up.  
  
Dib returned the smile and dialed up his number. It rang, one time, two times...   
  
/"Hello?"/ A female voice returned.  
  
"Gaz?"  
  
/"What, are you staying there or what?"/  
  
Dib gasped. "How did you know?"  
  
Gaz shrugged at her end. /"I don't know. Call it a sister's intuition."/  
  
"Whatever. Zim's sick, so I'll be spending the night here---"  
  
/"Dib, I already said I don't care what you do.... though I appreciate you taking the time to call."/  
  
"I can't worry my only sibling."  
  
Gaz smiled. /"Yeah, whatever. G'night."/  
  
" 'Night Gaz, and thanks again."  
  
They hung up. Dib turned to Zim. "Well..."  
  
Zim shrugged. "I don't know. You're the one who wanted to stay. What do *you* want to do?"  
  
"This." Dib leaned over and pressed his lips firmly to Zim's. Zim returned the kiss, and threw his arms around Dib's neck. Dib raeched down and placed  
his arms on Zim's waist, pulling him closer. They remained locked in their embrace before Zim had to come up for air.   
  
"Thank you... Dib..." he whispered.  
  
"No Zim, thank you." He kissed Zim again. "You've helped me more than you'll ever know."  
  
  
  
  
  
______  
Ztarlight: I made it longer! Huzzah!!  
  
Doryn: What was with that last part?  
  
Ztarlight: I shouldn't have to explain it. Besides, I'm having fun writing it.  
  
Doryn: I'm not.  
  
Ztarlight: You're supposed to inspire me!!  
  
Doryn: I want to kill you.  
  
Ztarlight: -_-; ::chucks Doryn out the window:: I need a new muse... 


	6. Society

[A/N - I RETURN! *people run away* o.O Yes, anyway... due to "high demand" *koff* I have returned to finally begin the conclusion to "Wind Song". Doryn has returned... he makes his comeback in "The Ghost of you and me". Read that for more details. My shameless lil' plug there. XD Yeah... Okay, on with the fic... before the pink one comes and ruins it.]  
  
  
Wind Song  
Chapter Six: Society  
  
  
Dib woke up feeling groggy, as if he had been up late the night before. How early it felt... a quick glimpse at his watch told him that it wasn't yet 4:30 in the morning. NOdding in approval, Dib smiled at the red Irken symbol on the ceiling and rolled over to go back to sleep.  
  
(Irken symbol?!)  
  
Dib sat upright in alarm. Why was there an Irken symbol on his ceiling? Even yet, why was Zim lying next to him in the bed? (Where the hell am I?!)  
  
The memories of the previous night came flooding back into young boy's weary mind. Zim collapsed in the rain, Gir made soup, Din and Zm made out for a while... and then Dib remembered himself helping Zim upstairs to his ..."normal" human room. "I must've fallen asleep on the bed right after that..." he murmured softly, as not to wake up Zim.  
  
Quietly Dib tiptoes across the purple carpet to the lopsided window. Giving a quick push, he hoisted the upper half against its runners and hungrily gasped in the fresh pre-dawn air. Having regained himself, he glanced around outside.  
  
The rays of the sun had reached the horizon it was to conquer, but had not yet penetrated completely, giving the edge of the world a light pink glow. [A/N- Doryn: Like me. Ztar: *hits him*] Morning dew was scattered carelessly over the many lawns that lined up along Zim's street, creating a reflection of the few stars that still burned in the early morning sky.  
  
The world, for a moment, was beautiful.  
  
And once again, Dib was alone.  
  
Not physically alone, after all, Zim was lying down 5 feet away from him. But mentally... he still couldn't accept what was going on. (Me? Dating ZIM? My supposed worst enemy? Sure...) He was able to take the idea okay... but what would people think? What would---  
  
People. The reason he came to Zim in the first place. The reason he had turned to the one he despised... was people. People were the reason. And yet people never cared in the past. Why would they care now? And it's not like they had to know... "...it's not like that pay attention to me anyway..."  
  
"*yawn* I... pay attention to you, don't I?" a sleepy voice mumbled.  
  
Dib turned to his right. "Zim, what are you doing up?"  
  
"I should be asking YOU that question."  
  
"I... I couldn't sleep..."  
  
"That's what they all say." Zim yawned away some more of his sleep. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
Dib shrugged and moved over, allowing Zim some room to lean on the windowsill. "Sure, I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"Oh... yes, I mean."  
  
Zim grinned. "That's better. See how smoothly things are when I get my way?"  
  
Dib looked away. "Yeah... sure."  
  
Zim tilted his head. "Uh, Dib? Are you okay?"  
  
"Sure. Never been better."  
  
"You filthy human LIAR! Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Dib smiled a little bit. Zim's rants were always entertaining. "Well, I was thinking..."  
  
"Okay... go on..." Zim propmted.  
  
"About us."  
  
"Oh." The dissapointment was obvious. "Is it good or bad?"  
  
"...That's what I'm trying to figure out."  
  
Zim nodded. "I see..." he said with realization. "Well, I'm not as stupid as you have claimed in the past; maybe I can help."  
  
"Okay... I was thinking about what someone would think if they found out---"  
  
"Dib..."  
  
Dib glanced at the hand that was now upon his own. His gaze followed the hand, to the arm, to the face, to the eyes. Ruby oprics that stared back into his own. "Dib..." Zim said again, "Who really cares what someone would think? Are you in love with the world?"  
  
"Well... no---"  
  
"Then screw them."  
  
Dib grinned. "I'd rather screw you."  
  
Zim looked away, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. "Some other time." Straightiening up, he cleared his throat. "That's not quite what I meant, you know. I mean to forget about what someone may say. And besides, it's not like they have to know."  
  
Dib sat in silence, fully absorbing what Zim had just told him. He was right, and Dib knew it. "Y-you're right, Zim..." he said softly, leaning on the alien's shoulders, "It's just that..." he took a deep breath to keep from crying, "I just feel so scared... the world hates me enough; they can't even be open-minded enough to accept the existance of BigFoot. I KNOW that they won't be open-minded enough to accept the fast that I'm... I'm gay!" Dib cried and fell sobbing into Zim's arms.  
  
Zim sighed sadly and stroked Dib's scythe-shaped hair. "Alright, alright... I know what it's like to be an outcast. Things are no better for me here than there were on Irk, or Deviastas, or Foorcourtia -- but that's besides the point." Zim carefully lifted Dib's chin. "Still... if I'm not mistaken... on this planet, 'gay' can also mean 'happy'?"  
  
Dib sniffled but said nothing. Zim continued, "Are you happy with me, Dib?"  
  
A nod from the human.  
  
"Would you like to stay with me?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Can YOU accept your sexuality?"  
  
A big nod.  
  
"Good. If you can accept yourself, then that's all that should matter."  
  
"But what about..."  
  
"What?" Zim asked.  
  
"Well... Gaz didn't seem to care when I said I was out with you. But... well, I was worried about what my dad would think, but he rarely notices that I'm alive, so..." he trailed off.  
  
Zim frowned. He wasn't sure of the right thing to say to this, so instead he leaned over and planted his lips softly onto Dib's and pulled back.  
  
Dib brought a hand up to his face. "What was that for?"  
  
Zim shrugged. "Does it have to be for anything?"  
  
Dib grinned. "No. I guess it doesn't," and kissed him back.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ztar: *blinks; stares* This could be the fic that never ends!  
  
Doryn: *sarcasm* Yaaaaaaaayyy.  
  
Ztar: Oh, quiet. Anyway... I guess I have room for ONE more chapter... this one will have Gir in it, to make up for the lack of him throughout most of this fic.  
  
Doryn: I like Gir!  
  
Ztar: Yes... most people do...  
  
...  
  
Doryn: So... now what?  
  
Ztar: We end this chappie with my senseless ranting. *ahem* YES! I finally updated!! WOOOOO! My spider sense is tingling. It must mean that you're going to review, right? RIGHT?! Of course you are. ^_^ BIG FANKOOS!!!  
  
Doryn: o.O Someone's been overdosing on Happy Noodle Boy.... 


	7. I'm Ready

[Ztar: Yes! ArmAndLeg, I RETURN! Mwahaha. And MiracleChick, I bet you're quite happy to be seeing the ending. Zana, thank you for chewing on Doryn. I would've done it myself, but he would've hurt me.  
  
Doryn: Severely.  
  
Ztar: Erm, yeah... and because Intetgalactic Spammy Evil has requested some more Tallest scenes, I'm going to add a scene from the Massive at the end of the chapter. (Tallest Slash ahoy!) Aww... *sniff* So many nice reviews! It almost makes me sad to finish this...  
  
Doryn: "Almost"?  
  
Ztar: Well, I was working with you for half of it...]  
  
Doryn: Oh, be quiet.]  
  
  
  
  
  
Wind Song  
Chapter Seven: I'm Ready  
  
  
Zim walked across the room where Dib's trenchcoat was lying on a chair. "Hurry up, Dib," he said, tossing the coat in his direction, "We're gonna' be late."  
  
"Okay, thanks." As Dib put the coat on, he sniffed the air curiously. "Say Zim, do you smell something?"  
  
Zim poked his (non-existant) nose in the air. "Yeah, I do..."  
  
An eerie silence followed. At the same time, the two boys cried, "GIR!"  
  
Zim rushed downstairs with Dib at his heels. He skidded into the kitchen, where a black smokey mess was arising from the kitchen countertop. At the bottom of the cloud were two cylindrical legs standing on a chair, tapping to a beat that a face on the smoke was humming.  
  
"Gir!" Zim shouted.  
  
Gir turned, though you couldn't see through the charred air. "HIII, MASTER!!" he yelled and clung to Zim's head. Looking up, he grinned. "HI DIB-PERSON!"  
  
"Gir," Zim asked of his robot, "What *are* you doing?"  
  
Gir's voice got low. "I'm makin... ¬.¬ PANCAKES!!!!" he cried happily and clung to Dib's head.   
  
Dib struggled to release the andriod from his scythe. "Get off, will ya'?"  
  
Gir resisted and grabbed the base of the scythe with his legs. Peering over Dib's forehead, he asked, "WHY is your head so BIG?!"  
  
"My head's NOT big!" Dib yelled and yanked Gir off, taking some strands of hair with him. "OW!* he rubbed his head. "WHY does everyone say that?"  
  
"Say what?" Zim wondered. "Say 'ow'?"  
  
"No, say that my head is big."  
  
"Because it is."  
  
"Gee, thanks Zim."  
  
"Well, you can't fight the truth, Dibbers..." Zim grinned, reaching for a pancake.  
  
The human raised an eyebrow. " 'Dibbers'?"  
  
Zim said nothing and took a bite of burnt pancake. Dib raised the other eyebrow. "You're not really gonna' eat that, are you?"  
  
Zim picked Gir up by the antennae, who waved at Dib and then grabbed a pancake for himself. "You should never underestimate this little guy. I know it seems like he amounts to nothing... which he does most of the time... but he's gotten quite handy in the kitchen."  
  
Gir, who was now sitting on the floor, giggled insanely. "Loooooook! Moose like da' pancakes!" He giggled some more, flattening the pancake with his squeaky moose.  
  
Dib grinned serenly for a moment. Maybe having Zim for a lover won't be so bad... not if Gir is around to make him smile, too. He caught a quick glance of the wall clock and did a double-take. 7:15? "7:15?! Zim, we're gonna' be late!" He ran for the door.  
  
Zim called after him. "But Dib, you darn humans have to eat you know!"  
  
Dib stopped, ran back in, grabbed some burnt batter disks and ran off again. "I'll take some for the road!" he cried as he ran out the door.  
  
"Ah... Dib! Wait for me! Lock up, Gir." Zim ordered and ran outside, closing the door behind him.  
  
Gir turned red and ran as afast as he could, before bashing into the doorknob to pussh the button to lock the door. Dizzily, he stood up. "I'M GONNA' DO THAT AGAIN!" and ran into the doorknow, unlocking it. He kept this pattern going on throughout the day, stopping only to watch "The Scary Monkey Show" at noon, and "Angry Monkey" at 4.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside, Zim ran after Dib, which was an odd sensation for him. (Wait a minute... I KNEW something was wrong here...) Speeding up, Zim tackled Dib to the asphalt.  
  
"Zim, what are you doing? We're gonna' be late!"  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, earth-thing, we have to keep our relationsip under covers?"  
  
"Well, yeah..."  
  
Zim got off of Dib. "That means YOU should be chasing ME, not the other way around."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Dib said slowly as he got up. "But... how would I do it?"  
  
"Just do it the Dib way." And with that Zim turned and ran.  
  
The Dib way? What did he mean--- "Duh!" Dib slapped his forehead. He started running after the alien. "Come back here, you ailen scum!" he shouted, a deep glare on his face.  
  
But in the back of his mind, Dib's smile couldn't have been wider. If this was how life would be, then he could handle that. Fuck what "people" will think. He wasn't people. He was Dib.  
  
And at this moment, there was no one else he'd rather be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the Massive  
  
  
Almighty Tallest Purple stretched and yawned happily as he walked back into the main control room after a nice lunch. Picking up his drink, he sat down next to his ruling partner and sighed.  
  
Several minutes of silence passed. At last, Purple asked, "You know... I wonder what Zim is doing."  
  
"I dunno," Red shrugged. "Probably making out with that bid-headed kid he talks about so much."  
  
"Now THERE'S an idea..." Purple grinned, glad that there was no one else in the room. He leaned over, threw his arms around Red, and kissed him deeply.  
  
Red squirmed and pushed him back. "Ugh, yuck!"  
  
Purple looked hurt. "I thought you liked that..."  
  
"You have GARLIC breath..."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Ztar: Ah... it's finally complete. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, everyone who will review, and every slash-hater who politely ignored this fic and didn't flame me. I appreciate it, though the coffee pot is rather cold with no flame to heat it.  
  
Doryn: Have you ever tried turning on the stove?  
  
Ztar: Can't. Too busy. Too many FICS TO WRITE!!!  
  
Doryn: Well, you finally finished this one, didn't you?  
  
Ztar: Yeah... but dun be sad, people! I'll have more slash fics coming over the summer, plus I have a yuri idea I want to use. (It'll be a ZADR/TAGR combination fic. What's freaky is that last night I had a dream that I was typing it up. o.O;) And also on the way.... dundundun, TALLEST SLASH! Yes, they'll have their very own story, and not just a short excerpt in one of my other fics. I hope you all enjoyed "Wind Song". Peace out!  
  
Doryn: Do you ALWAYS have to say that?  
  
Ztar: Yes. yes I do. 


End file.
